1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding an archery bow to allow an operator to perform work thereon that preferably includes a ball joint assembly that allows for both rotational and tilting movement and locking of the archery bow holding mechanism.
2. Prior Art
The invention is in a work holding device for maintaining an archery bow that preferably connects to a ball joint assembly that allows for both rotation and tilting, as well as locking in position, that provides for clamping the archery bow in a multitude of attitudes to facilitate performing work thereon. The preferred ball joint assembly that attaches to the archery bow holding mechanism is the subject of the patent application that the present application is a divisional application from and includes a stem for mounting the archery bow hold mechanism of the invention, and may also mount a number of other work holding devices that will each hold an item in a desired attitude for performing work thereon. The preferred ball joint assembly incorporates a right hand pivot arm ball joint lock that is capable of allowing a user to freely rotate and tilt an item being worked on that is connected to the ball stem, and, by locking the ball in place, provides for maintaining the work holding device in a variety of positions. So arranged, an operator can exert significant forces on to an item, such as an archery bow, that they are working on without slippage, maintaining the archery bow holding device in a set position. Additionally, the present invention affords a user with the ability to easily change and adjust the archery bow holding device without loosening the ball joint assembly.
Heretofore, prior to the ball and seat vice of the invention, clamping devices have limited a user's ability to work on an object, or the structure of such work holding device, and have forced the user to distort their body to work on the object as when it is clamped in the vice. Distinct from earlier devices, and even devices that have employed a ball and seat vice, the ball joint assembly that is preferred for use with the archery bow clamp of the invention allows for externally adjusting the fit between the ball and seat as may have loosened, and is an improvement over earlier devices that have required a tear down of the assembly to reset the ball and seat spacing. Unique to the invention is the archery bow holding device that the preferred ball joint assembly supports that can be mounted to a rigid bench or table such that an archery bow that is clamped in an archery bow holding device will extend across the bench or table edge. The archery bow holding device includes cushioned clamps that are easily closed together to hold a bow limb in place so as to hold the bow at an optimum angle to facility performing work thereon.